The present disclosure relates to a method for securing data packets to be transmitted via an interface, a corresponding device and a corresponding computer program product.
DE 10 2006 047 632 A1 describes a method for processing a measurement value of an accident sensor. In the storage and transmission of data represented in binary form, individual bits can be corrupted through interferences. Check bits are attached to the data in order to detect errors of this type.